


wake me up (when it's all over)

by jesmacallans



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-17
Updated: 2019-12-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:01:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21811972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jesmacallans/pseuds/jesmacallans
Summary: Sara reunites with her team who have no memories of the Crisis.orthe one where Sara's trying to deal with everything that happened.
Relationships: Sara Lance/Ava Sharpe
Comments: 3
Kudos: 131





	wake me up (when it's all over)

**Author's Note:**

> Please note that this is based on the events of Crisis so if you haven't seen the crossover yet and you don't want to be spoiled; don't read!
> 
> Also the Italics part is a "flashback".

Sara stepped through the portal and finally set foot on her ship. Her suit was all dirty and bloody from the final battle with the Anti-Monitor. She breathes deeply in and out, before walking, no, _limping_ towards the galley. Her heart started beating faster with every passing second. Sara could hear the talking voices and laughter coming closer and closer, which means her team was probably in the galley, just like she expected.

Her heart stopped a beat when she stood in the door way. Nate, Behrad, Nora, Charlie and even Gary were all there, staring at her in silence. Sara awkwardly lifted her hand up and waved with a small smile. “Hi.” She said. Nate walked over first and hugged her. “Where were you, Cap? We were worried!” He exclaimed. The captain didn’t even know what to say to that. She didn’t even know where Ray was, or John. She pulled away, and immediately locked eyes with Nora.

Nora didn’t say anything, but her eyes did. It was clear that she was worried. Worried about Ray. Because a few days ago, Ray and Sara went to Quiz Night in Star City and now only one of them returned; all bloody and clearly injured. The blonde opened her mouth to say something, but the sound of a portal opening behind her startled her.

The two missing men appeared, with not a scratch on their bodies. “Hey guys!” Ray was smiling and happy like always, whilst John looked like he definitely needed a cigarette. Sara blinked away the tears in her eyes and immediately rushed to them. “Oh my god, you’re okay!” She exclaimed, stood up on her tips of her toes and engulfed the two men in a hug.

“Alright, now, love. That’s enough.” The British man grumbled after a few seconds and pulled away from the hug. “What’s up, Sara?” Ray asked, clearly confused by the showing of affection. Sara frowned. “Wait, guys- you don’t remember?”

John rose an eyebrow and shook his head. Ray looked even more confused than before. “No, I just remember playing Quiz Night, and then Lyla appeared. I don’t remember anything other than that.” He answered. The frown on his face quickly disappeared when he saw his girlfriend approach. “Nora!” Ray grinned as he leant in and kissed her chastely, making the woman blush.

Sara grinned and shook her head lightly as the rest of the team resumed their conversations. “I need a cigarette.” John groaned and walked away. The captain could finally feel her injuries; Sara knew she had a few gashes and bruises but nothing too bad, but she could feel it stinging a little bit.

She shrugged it off. “Guys, where is-” Sara stopped in the middle of her sentence when she heard light footsteps and a gasp behind her. She turned around quickly and felt tears coming back up again at the sight of her girlfriend standing just a few feet away.

“Sara?”

And with that, the taller woman pulled her into her arms, hugging her. “I’ve been texting and calling you. Where the hell have you been?” Ava questioned. Sara bit her lip as to stop herself from losing it right there. “I-” She stuttered. The two women pulled away from eachother just a little bit. “I’m glad you’re here.” The captain continued, with a sad smile on her face. Ava shot her a curious look but said nothing. Instead, she focused on the fact that there was blood on her clothing. “Sara, what- are you okay?” She asked, her eyes wide as she checked her for any injuries.

“I’m- Ava, it’s okay-”

“No, it’s not. You need to get to the med-bay, Sara.” The former director said with a stern tone of voice. It was clear to Sara that Ava wouldn’t change her mind, so, with a sigh, she gave up and limped to the med-bay, her girlfriend following behind her.

Sara went down to sit on one of the chairs, but then she remembered something and froze in her tracks.

-

_Sara walked back into the room, and immediately rushed over to Oliver who was laying on one of the chairs. She sat down next to it and held onto his hand. “Damn it, Ollie. Why didn’t you go back with John and Mia? Why do you always have to be the hero?” She uttered. A tear ran down her cheek. “I hate you for doing this, but I understand. I would’ve done the same thing. Gosh, I’m going to miss you. What will we do without you?” She continued. She angrily wiped the tears away._

_“You know, I actually told this to your doppelgänger, back on Earth-16, but I need to say this to you. Because I never got the chance to. I know you probably still feel guilty about everything that happened. Taking me with you on the Gambit, Lian Yu, everything. But, Oliver, if you hadn’t taken me on the Gambit, I wouldn’t have become this strong woman that I am now. That trip, on that boat, it set off a whole series of events, that neither you or I could’ve ever dreamed of.” She said, her tears now unstoppable._

_“Despite everything, I’m flying through time, happier than I’ve ever been. So, Ollie, if you can still hear this somehow, you are a great man. And none of this would’ve happened if I didn’t go on that boat with you. It was destiny.” Sara said and sighed. “You are a hero, Oliver Queen. And you always will be.”_

_Her head started to hurt and then she heard the unmistakable sound of J’onn’s voice. “Everyone to the bridge, now!” That made her get up immediately. She quickly wiped her tears away and sprinted to the hallway. Before she knew it, everything turned to white._

_-_

It was as if she wasn’t in control of her body anymore. Sara felt like she couldn’t breathe, couldn’t see. She was blinded by panic. The things that happened during the Crisis now only registering to her. The captain felt herself slip down onto the cold floor but then two warm hands rested on the sides of her face and a calming voice spoke to her. Of course, it was Ava.

“Sara, babe, I need you to listen to me. You’re okay. Breathe in deeply and out. Here, follow my breathing.” One hand grabbed hers and led it to her chest. Sara could feel the steady heartbeat and the slow breathing of her girlfriend. With every second that passed, she could feel herself calm down slightly, her vision slowly coming back to her and her breathing slowing down.

“Good, you’re doing great. Keep going, my love.”

After a couple of seconds, Sara immediately felt better. She breathed in and out deeply once more before stopping. She gave Ava a tired smile before moving to stand up. Her girlfriend immediately wanted to help her but the smaller blonde shrugged it off. “I can handle myself.” She hissed slightly as she sat in the chair and put on the medical bracelet.

Ava nodded to herself and kept quiet.

“Nice to have you aboard the ship again, Captain Lance.” The robotic voice of Gideon spoke. Sara grinned and nodded up to the ceiling. “Thanks, Gideon.” She said. And then her eyes found Ava’s again. She reached out with her other hand. “I’m sorry. Come here.” She moved to take her girlfriend’s hand in hers and pulled her closer to the chair.

“It’s just- a lot has happened. I didn’t mean to snap at you, Ava-”

“It’s okay.”

Sara fell silent. Ava kneeled down on her side and pressed a light kiss to her knuckles. “We can talk later, babe. It’s fine. Just let Gideon check you out, okay. I’ll see you later.” The taller blonde replied, kissing her forehead and then leaving the room. The captain sighed. After 10 minutes of silence, the A.I. spoke again.

“I’ve healed some of your injuries, Captain Lance. The cuts weren’t too deep. There are some bruises and you’ll feel sore for a few days but that’s all. Now, you better make your way towards your room. Miss Sharpe is waiting for you.”

And with that, she took off the medical bracelet and left the med bay, in search of her girlfriend.

The doors to her room silently opened, revealing Ava sitting on her side of their bed.

“Hi.” Sara greeted her. The doors behind her closed. The taller one just shot her a small smile whilst patting on the empty spot next to her. “Sit.” She just said. The captain sat down without saying a word. The two women immediately gravitated towards eachother, their hands intertwined.

“So, Miss Lance. Do you want to tell me what’s bothering you? And where you, Ray and John have been off to the past four days?” Ava questioned. Sara nodded quietly. She let out a shaky breath before telling what happened these past few days.

“So, basically, there was this evil guy, called the Anti-Monitor. He wanted to destroy all earths, and he actually succeeded to do exactly that. Every earth was gone, even- even you. And the team.” The shorter blonde paused, a few tears already escaping her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

“So, me, Supergirl, Batwoman, the Flash, J’onn J’onzz, Ryan Choi and Lex Luthor all fought together, defeated the Anti-Monitor and managed to restore the entire multiverse. With the help of Oliver, well, the Spectre. He helped us a lot, restored the universe. But sadly, he didn’t survive. He- he passed away.” She finished, gazing with teary eyes at Ava who looked confused.

“Lex Luthor? And what is a Spectre? Oliver is dead?”

Sara shook her head. “I’ll tell you some other time, okay. Also, yes, he did. He- He sacrificed himself so we could live.” More tears stared coming and that’s when the smaller blonde didn’t resist anymore. She let herself cry, let herself mourn the loss of her friend. And Ava just let her, held her, comforted her without saying a word.

The former director could feel herself tearing up as well; it broke her heart to see her girlfriend like this. So fragile, small and vulnerable. Sara had gone through so much already, and now she has one more hard thing to deal with. She just wished she could take her pain away. Ava moved and pulled her girlfriend with her, so they were laying on the bed. Sara sighed and nuzzled into her neck, wrapping an arm around her waist and closing her eyes. A few minutes passed.

“Sometimes I really wish I could change things, you know?” Ava sighed, her hand stroking Sara’s hair. “What?” The captain mumbled in confusion. “I just wish I could take your pain and make you happy again. You’ve been through so much shit, Sara.” The taller one replied. Sara pulled back slightly and looked at her girlfriend.

“You do make me happy. And of course, it’s hard, especially right now with losing Oliver- but I wouldn’t change any of it. If I did, I wouldn’t have become the person that I am right now. Maybe I wouldn’t even met you, you know. If everything changed, I mean.” She paused and pressed a short kiss to Ava’s lips. “I’m just glad I have you. And the team. You are my family, Ava.” She continued.

Ava smiled sadly at her again before pulling her girlfriend in for another kiss.

“I love you so much.”

“I love you too.”

And with that, Sara laid back down next to Ava. The two spent the rest of the day cuddling and eventually falling asleep in eachother’s arms. It may suck right now, but at least they still had one another. And that’s all what mattered at this moment.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope y'all liked this fic! Let me know your thoughts in the comments below, I'd really appreciate it. ❤
> 
> \- Miranda  
> (@jesmacalians on Twitter)


End file.
